


Christmas Drabble

by xLunaSx93



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/pseuds/xLunaSx93
Summary: Fujigaya has to work at Christmas Eve. But he has something to look forward to when he gets back home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A simple fluffy drabble for Christmas. Hope u enjoy :D

Fujigaya has to work at Christmas Eve so he is spending it with Tamamori in their dressing room. Not quite where he wished to be at such a holy night, but work is work for Fujigaya, both he and his partner know that very well. He is glad that there is a member with him though. Tamamori makes him feel at ease. 

When Fujigaya returns to their shared dressing room from practising his solo, Tamamori is asleep on the couch. His mobile phone in his hand, holding it dearly in a hug.

Fujigaya smiles and walks closer to the younger member. Tamamori is so cute when he sleeps like a child. Fujigaya covers him with something and gently takes the phone out of his hands. He takes a look at the screen and reads the message that Tamamori was holding so dearly into his arms. "Merry Christmas Tama-chan!!Ganbatte ne!!Miyacchi is waiting for you at home" with lots of emoticons at the end of the word home. It was Miyata's message to his precious Tamamori. So simple and full of love. 

That reminded Fujigaya to check his own phone. He quickly takes it out of his bag and opens the screen. There were like five messages from the sender 'Baka' and that makes Fujigaya smile on his own. He collapses onto a chair and opens the messages in order of time. 

"Hey princess hope you're doing well, didn't get to see you in the morning"

"Have you eaten properly?hope you did or else i will feed you later tonight..."

"Don't play much around with the juniors or Tama-chan ne Mikkun is getting jealous"

"Merry Christmas princess, your gift is waiting for you under the tree, be sure to grab it..."

Fujigaya sighs at his adorable baka and sends an answer back.

"I'm not your princess idiot*pouts* 

I did grabbed some food during the day but still need you to feed me...*pouts* 

Hope you didn't make a mess of our place already

Merry Christmas idiot, i love you*hearts*

Your Tai-chan*kiss* "

Fujigaya hides his phone back to his bag and heads to the shower. He can't wait to go back to his place and bury himself into those strong arms that keep him warm in the cold days of winter. 

He makes sure to wake up Tamamori before he leaves and Tama mumbles something like he misses Miyata in his half asleep mood. And Fujigaya feels so blessed that he is in a group with all these adorable idiots. But more for his own adorable idiot, their tiny leader, Kitayama Hiromitsu.

End.


End file.
